Summarizers are computer-based applications that provide a summary of some type of content. Meta-algorithms are computer-based applications that can be applied to combine two or more summarizers, analysis algorithms, systems, or engines to yield meta-summaries. Meta-summaries may be used in a variety of applications, including non-text analytics.